


P Names for Baby Weasley

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Rare Pair, Short and hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Who knew finding a name could be so hard?





	P Names for Baby Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Religious Education task 3: Write about a pregnancy
> 
> Word count: 331

Pansy Weasley rubbed her bulging belly while glaring at her husband. "What's wrong with Persephone?"

The redhead ran a frustrated hand through his hair and snorted. "What's right with Persephone? Persephone Weasley," he said with distaste. "Bit of a mouthful, don't you think? Especially with a middle name to fit in as well."

Pansy sighed. They'd been discussing names all the way through her pregnancy, and her due date was fast approaching. "Okay, Ronald, so what would you suggest?"

"Something simple."

She rolled her eyes. "Such as?"

"Isabelle." Ron turned to her with a hopeful look on his face. "What do you think?"

"I think it doesn't start with the letter P."

Her husband moaned. "What is your obsession with that ruddy letter?"

She arched an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "The baby gets your surname, so I want to keep the Parkinson tradition of P names. You know that."

Ron moved to sit next to her on the sofa and rubbed her back. "But we can't find a girls name beginning with P that we both agree on, Pans."

Pansy smiled at him. "I like Isabelle as a middle name. At least that's something we can agree on."

Ron grinned. "So you're not insisting on two p names, then. That's a relief."

"Merlin, no. We're struggling enough with one."

"Well, guess it's back to the baby books."

She nodded. "Oh, joy."

.oOo.

Their eyes landed on the name at the same time. Pansy instantly liked the meaning, while Ron was relieved that it didn't sound like two Muggle items put together.

"Phoebe," Ron said, liking the name more when he said it out loud.

"Phoebe Isabelle Weasley," Pansy replied, considering the name. "I love it."

"Me too."

The baby chose that moment to give her mother a sharp kick. That was all the confirmation they needed.


End file.
